


[Podfic] Carry On

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Fic, Afghanistan, Drunk John, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hospitals, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, a bit of kidnapping, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times John didn't want to be carried, and one time he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Carry On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Carry On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/588274) by [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b). 



> Thanks to Mazarin221b for permission to record.

 

Length: 35:31  
  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yenbnjxtoev012e/Carry+On+by+Mazarin221b.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2pmmb82b2e7z9wk/Carry+On+by+Mazarin221b.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/carry-on-by-mazarin221b))  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/carry-on) (mp3/m4b)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Lean On/Lean On Me Mashup](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWArqYDmK1s) \- Sam Tsui & Casey Breves


End file.
